


Colour me suprised

by Murderisbeauty



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?, it didn't upload the first time so imma try again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderisbeauty/pseuds/Murderisbeauty
Summary: Danny and Ward are soulmates. Cue Ward being Ward, Danny being very much alive thank you and oh colours are indeed pretty





	Colour me suprised

The last time Ward saw colour, was two days before Danny got on the jet and was never seen again. Danny had come to say goodbye to him and Joy, telling them that they will see each other in a month or two. When he had hugged Joy for the last time he asked for a private moment with Ward, for ‘you know, boy stuff’. Joy had rolled her eyes at them but eventually left and Ward had been standing alone with Danny, in the doorway while Heather, Danny’s mom, was waiting in the car. Danny had reached out and tried to take his arm, but Ward had pulled away. There was no way he had a guy as a soulmate. Especially not a guy who was Danny. A fucking child. And even if that had been true, he was content in ignoring it. Ward could live without a soulmate, he was sure of it. Who cares about colours anyway, they weren’t even that pretty or anything.

“Please? We won’t see each other for so long. I just want to see it for a bit,” Danny had said and looked like a kicked puppy. Ward swore that Danny’s special power was puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”

Ward had stared at him for a second before, relenting and taking Danny’s hand in his. The power of puppy eyes. They made anyone feel guilty. It wasn’t like Ward had cared about Danny or anything. He held Danny’s hand in a very manly way, if he got to say so himself. That way, if anyone walked in on them, it would simply look like a hand shake. Danny’s gaze had become fixed on their hands, as the colour bloomed over them and branched out over their arms. It moved slowly, like it was almost stretching itself out, taking it’s time to make sure it got every grey spot on them. Nothing was left but colour. When it reached their faces, Danny looked up and met Ward’s eyes. Ward watched as Danny’s eyes turned ice blue and his hair golden. His cheeks where tinted with red, like he was blushing. Boy or not, it was beautiful to see colour on him. Not that Ward would ever admit it. If anyone asked, Danny was a grey, ugly blob in his mind.

Danny watched him with the same amazement as Ward felt. Danny had once told him that his eyes were brown and his hair as well, but it almost always looked like it was black.  
They had stayed like that for a long time. The entire room was bathed in colours. Later, every time Ward walked in or out of the house, he remembered that the door was black and the interior of the hallway was dark red, not blue as he had thought at first. He could see the sun pouring into the room, basking the room in its warmth. Its yellow. People who saw colour it that. 

When Ward finally let Danny’s hand go, the colours went with it, sharply as if someone had cut away it with a knife.

“Now fuck off.” He had said and pushed Danny out the door before slamming it in his face. He looked around the room, missing the colours. But whatever. It wasn’t that pretty.   
Four days later Ward found out that Danny’s plane was missing, most likely crashed in the Himalayas. He locked himself in his room for two weeks and refused to talk to anyone. His father had nearly dragged him out several times, threatened to break down his door, but in the end he had walked out on his own. Faking smiles, and saying he was fine, he had just needed to wrap his head around it all. He provided comfort for Joy, and became her rock. Danny was dead, but Joy was there and she needed him. He could never deny Joy anything she needed or wanted. So he did the old ‘fake it till you make it’.

Not that he ever, truly made it. He would always miss the colours. Maybe he even missed Danny. How couldn’t he? They had been soulmates after all. But he was good at faking happiness, so it didn’t really matter.

***

Ward is in the middle of minding his own business, sipping his coffee and checking is mail, when the door is swung open and someone storms in to his office. A very dirty, poorly dressed someone. He looks like a homeless person and sticks out like an eyesore in Ward’s clean and elegant office. The man looks around in the room before he finally shifts his gaze towards Ward. His eyes were weirdly familiar but that didn’t matter. How the hell did he get up here?

“Where is Harold? I need to see Harold.” The guy demands, looking annoyed. As if what he just demanded wasn’t completely mad and this was really his office. Which it definitely wasn’t.

“Excuse me?” Ward almost couldn’t believe this guy was real. Why would anyone ask for his dad? Who is dead. Well at least officially because he is still very alive and incredibly irritating, but that’s not the point. The man’s clearly crazy. “My father is dead, has been for quite some time now. Now, I suggest you leave before I call security.”

“Ward, is that you?” the man gaps at him and stares with a mixture of shock and something else that Ward can’t place. It’s weird. “Is it really you? Oh my g-”

“Excuse me,” Ward interrupts, annoyed. Whoever the guy is, he’s making him uncomfortable and his patience was wearing thin. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? And how did you get up here? There is no way you got past security dressed like that.” He looks at the guy’s clothes again. He better not touch anything. Ward likes his things clean.

“Ward, it’s me! Danny? Danny Rand?” the man says and smiles, like he expects to be believed. “You know, your soulmate?”

Ward stares at the guy in shock. No. That was just cruel.

“I don’t have a soulmate,” Ward counters coldly. It’s true, he doesn’t. Not anymore. “I’m calling security.” He quickly walks over to his desk and reaches for the phone but before he can grab it, the guy approaches him and Ward has to back away from the desk to keep the other male from attacking him.

“Come on! It’s me!”

“Danny Rand has been dead for 15 years, so excuse me if I find it a bit hard to believe you.” Ward keeps backing until his back hits the glass window. The Danny faker stills for a second, and looks like he’s thinking.

“What if I can prove it? Will you believe me then?”

Ward rolls his eyes. As if the guy can prove something that isn’t true. Danny is dead. He died in a plane crash as a child. He is dead and he will stay dead. Ward doesn’t have a soulmate and as far as anyone else knows, he never had one in the first place. Those things are true. 

Not this. “Sure. Show me the proof, if you have any,” he says sarcastically and smirks. But the smirk feels misplaced on his face. Ward feels empty. “But when you fail to do so, please show yourself out and never come back.”

When the man stretches out his hand to take his, his smirk falters. “What are y-“

Their hands touch and Ward tries to pull away. But when he looks down he sees it.  
Colours. As they touch, colours begins to bloom over their hands. Ward can’t move. It has to be him. It has to be Danny. But it can’t. Danny is dead. Ward fucking cried over him, mourned him. Yet here he is, standing right in front of Ward, holding his hand. And as the colours slowly move upwards, he knows what he will see.

He looks up and meets Danny’s eyes. Ice blue. Just like he remembers.

“Ward,” the man, no, Danny whispers and moves his body closer to Ward’s. Ward doesn’t move back. He’s paralysed, can’t help but look at the colours. “Believe me now?”

Ward can’t answer. Danny isn’t dead. Danny fucking Rand isn’t dead. He’s alive and standing right in front of him. How?

Danny is so close now. The colour spreading outside their bodies, and the room begins to transform from black and white. The sun. He never though he would see that yellow again. He looks out and the sky is blue. And so, so beautiful he almost wants to cry.

“Ward?”

“Ho-, How?” he finally manages to get out, turning his eyes back to Danny.  
“It’s a very long story, and I will tell you all about it but right now, can’t we do something other than talk?” He smiles and looks at Ward expectantly.

The words brings Ward’s senses back and pushes Danny away from him. The fucker doesn’t get shit until he’s explained himself at least a bit.

“Oh, no we are so not doing anything other than talking right now.” Danny pouts at the words, but allows himself to be pushed back. He doesn’t however let Ward’s hand go, not even when Ward pulls him over to the door to close it before sitting down on the couch together. “Start talking.”

Danny opens his mouth, most likely to protest or in his own best interest, to talk, but Ward’s door, which he just fucking closed, is swung open a second time and Ward swears by God, every guard in the building runs in, yelling and waving guns around. When they finally see, that Ward and Danny are sitting on the couch, holding hands they shut up very fast and some even lowers their guns. Ward clears his throat awkwardly.

“Sir, is this man threatening you?” Shannon asks him, still pointing his gun at Danny.

“Shannon, I would advise you not to point your gun at this guy here,” he answers and gestures at Danny. “He’s your boss. Now, would you be so kind and get out of my office? Oh and closes the door after you.”

Shannon, as well as every guard in the room looks confused. “Bo-? Are you sure you are alright, sir?”

Now would be the moment Ward would say ‘I’m just peachy’ to indicate that he indeed was in danger, but he decides that he is no longer in possession of any fuck to give, Danny was back and alive so he maybe even was. Instead he simply nods and Shannon leaves with the rest of the guards. Before he closes the door he sends a questioning look towards Ward, but he ignores it in favour of looking at Danny.

“Boss?” Danny says, smiling. He looks like a dog. A very happy dog. Or rather a puppy.

“Well, you do own 51% of the company. And I guess that why you’re back, so yeah... Boss.”

“That’s nice and all but that’s not why I’m here. Okay, maybe a bit but that’s not the main reason.”

Now it’s Ward’s turn to be confused. What other reason could there be? Upon noticing Ward’s confusion, Danny continues.  
“I came back for you,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re my soulmate. We’re kind off destined for each other.”

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘so’? Did you not hear the word ‘destined’? As in meant to be?”

Of course, Ward heard the word, he’s not deaf. But it doesn’t really mean anything to him. Sure, if two people were soulmates they usually got married, but he hasn’t seen Danny since he was 15. Ward never really thought about what he would do with a soulmate since his was kinda dead.

His trail of thoughts are interrupted by Danny’s lips suddenly pressed against his own. Oh. It takes a few seconds before Ward realizes that he is kissing Danny back. The kiss is desperate and sloppy, with teeth clashing and Danny smells really bad and if the amount of saliva indicates anything, Danny really is a dog, but it’s the best god damn kiss Ward has ever had, not that he had that many but still. It was extremely satisfying. When they finally pull away from each other, both of them are breathing hard. They press their foreheads together, a reminder of what just happened.

“Ward, let’s get married.”

“No,” Ward answers. Because they have just met after 15 years. He says as much.

“Fine,” Danny sights. “Boyfriends.”

“No. We’ve just met.”

“Dinner then?”

Now that, Ward can do.

“Okay, but first you need to tell me everything. And then I might need to yell at you. A lot. And then I need to tell you something. Well a lot of things really.”  
Danny looks confused for a few seconds before he nods and smiles. Maybe this can actually work?

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, im sorry. Pls tell me if you find any errors I have no beta


End file.
